


It’s Not A Gift If It’s Stolen

by CherryBerryKomainu



Series: Silk And Sword And Swindling [1]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dororo is tired, F/M, Gotta introduce them before I can do kore, Hyakkimaru is weird, Its a good deal, More - Freeform, No beta reads we post as soon as we finish, Post ep 18, like fuckin idiots, marry demons kids, welcome to OC/character time everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Upon reaching mainland after reuniting, Dororo and Hyakkimaru meet a rather interesting demon who claims she has something for Hyakkimaru.





	It’s Not A Gift If It’s Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like, an hour or smth. I just got into Dororo and let me tell you I love it But was disappointed with the moth demon. Somehow that led to me making this. Enjoy. Cringe Culture is dead.

Hyakkimaru trudged through the forest, carrying the sleeping form of Dororo in his arms, reunited again and yet still they could not rest. Hyakkimaru needed one of his blades fixed and Dororo had not eaten in a few days, fatigue made his new feet drag, the downside of recovering body parts was that they wore out much to fast. Normally he would be more alert, but perhaps he was much more tired than he initially thought, as suddenly someone stood in front of him, blocking his path.

Their soul was odd, a weird shaped small greyness in the middle, off to the side a little, bleeding into a body of red, and the vague pattern of stripes covered them. 

Instinctively Hyakkimaru dropped Dororo and drew his blades, well, blade as he was down one, pointing it at the soul.

“Ow! Bro what the hell!?” Dororo squealed, awoken from the sudden coldness of the ground. He looked from Hyakkimaru to whatever it was that had earned itself a drawn blade.

What he saw was a girl probably around his brothers age, with long white hair uselessly tied with a poorly done red ribbon, her eyes seemed to bleed into itself, gold stretching into white while the pupils were such a light color it was as if they were not there. It was only thanks to the focus of her stare towards Hyakkimaru that Dororo could tell she was not blind. She wore a beautiful kimono with a flora pattern, it looked much too expensive to belong to someone who would just walk around the wilderness. 

“Bro, is she a…” Dororo began, hoping that maybe for once Hyakkimaru had made a mistake and that they were not about to face another demon already.

“A demon, yes. I am.” The girl spoke up, seemingly unfazed by the sword at her throat. “But not a danger towards you two, I promise.” She held her hands up in a placating gesture. 

“Then why?” Hyakkimaru asked stiltedly.

“I have come to return to you something you lost.” She explained. “Hyakkimaru, the sacrificial lamb of Daigo.” At this Hyakkimaru startled slightly, not only did she know his name, but she knew what happened to him?!

“Well, What is it?” Dororo asked, curious. 

“His heart.” She answered, clutching one hand where the pure greyness of her soul was. “While it has helped me a great deal, it is not mine.”

Stolen. A weird feeling bubbled up in Hyakkimaru at those words, for her to imply that what he lost was indeed his right to regain and keep. “How…?” He’d need to kill her, right? That’s how it always is.

“I simply need to relinquish my claim on it, though I would suggest you sit down, as I have no doubt that like your other body parts, regaining it shall hurt.”

“Wait, you can give it back without dying?” Dororo’s eyes widened. “Can all demons do that?!”

The demon smiled and nodded. “Though I do not think they would do so, I am a exception among demons when it comes to things like this. Now, if you could please sheath your blade?”

For a few tense moments Hyakkimaru did not move, but in the end he lowered his arm and Dororo aided him in putting the prosthetic back on.

“In return?” He asked, causing the demon to tilt her head to the side in confusion. “What do you want?” He clarified.

“Oh!” The demon chuckled. “There is no need to ask that, it is rightfully yours. I am simply returning it to you. Though, if it would not be too much trouble, might I ask of you to think on a request I have?”

“What kind of request?” Dororo asked, glaring at her suspiciously. 

“It’s more of a proposal really. In fact that’s exactly what it is.”

For a moment, a precious small moment, it was quiet, until…

“WHAT?!” Dororo shrieked, looking as if he was struggling to decide whether to laugh or not. A demon? Wanting to marry his older brother?! The idea of anyone wanting to marry Hyakkimaru in general was hard to believe but a demon? Was she crazy?!

“Proposal…?” Hyakkimaru tried the new word out, curious. The demon nodded.

“Yes, I believe it would benefit us both greatly if we were to marry! Not only would we both gain a powerful ally but in doing so I would be able to, once you regained all your missing pieces, claim you as my husband in return for continuing the prosperity of the land you were sold for.” She explained.

“And if that happened, then there would be no reason for anyone to hunt down Hyakkimaru!” Dororo realized. “That’s crafty!”

“Why thank you, but first, let me return your brothers heart.” With a sudden motion she dug one of her hands into her chest, and pulled out a beating human heart with a sickly squelching sound. Blood poured out of her wound but she gave it no mind as the organ dematerialized just as Hyakkimaru fell to the ground, again hit with the pain of return. Both the demon and Dororo helped to guide him out of it, and when he could stand again, he felt the thumping deep in his chest. 

“How do you feel bro?” Dororo asked. 

“...it...is loud.” Hyakkimaru commented, it wasn’t unpleasant though, if anything the thumping soothed him in a way he had never experienced before. “I am...okay.” Dororo sighed in relief, then he turned to the demon, suddenly realizing;

“Hey! We don’t even know your name! How can my bro even think of marrying you when he doesn’t know your name!” He pointed at the demon.

“You are correct, I have not given my name, it slipped my mind to. But I shall now, I, Kokodo, ask you, Hyakkimaru, to take me as your wife.” She gave a hopeful smile. “What is your answer?”

There was, no WAY, Hyakkimaru would say yes. Dororo doubted he even knew what a wife was! Much less marriage! And even if he did, well…. it just seemed impossible! Hyakkimaru? Married?! In love!? Sure he obviously had had feelings for Mio, but they were not deep enough for marriage. 

Hyakkimaru, however, was full of surprises too. “Yes.” He said.

Dororo did a double take as Kokodo let out a happy noise and hugged Hyakkimaru speaking of how happy she was at his acceptance.

This, was too much, Dororo was still reeling from what had happened on the island, he could NOT deal with this. So instead he chose to accept what he saw and heard and then think about it later, when he was fed and well slept.

“Wait, does that make you my sister-in-law?” He asked, And was answered by Kokodo scooping him up in a hug. 

“Indeed! Now, why don’t we go to my current residence, you two must be hungry and tired, no?” 

Okay, maybe the idea of Hyakkimaru being with a demon sounded possible now, especially if it meant he would get to eat some food.


End file.
